


Play Fights

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [35]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Characters are aged up bc this is vaguely suggestive, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: requested by smolgay-bean "Ahhh hi! I just read your Yuri P scenario and I love it! I was wondering if you could do another Yuri P. scenario? Where Yuri and his male s/o are play fighting and then somehow Yuri finds out that his s/o is ticklish? (He gets this big ass grin on his face lmao)"





	Play Fights

It started with playfully poking at each other first. Yuri was over in your apartment to hang out since you rarely saw your boyfriend because of both your schedules clashed numerous times this week, The both of you also wanted to lay on your small couch but since it was small, thus began your little play fight.  

Then due to the fact that the two of you were both involved in competitive sports, that’s when it got a bit more intense. Then as the pokes evolved into shoves as you both practically wrestled to get a more comfortable spot on the couch. But then again it’d probably end up with you both cuddling and napping the rest of the afternoon. 

However, when his hand pressed on your side, you surprisingly let out a laugh, you didn’t think much of it, at least until a large smug grin grew on your boyfriend’s features.

“No don’t you dare-” It was too late because his smaller hands roamed your abdomen, getting a lot of laughter out of you as the amusement grew on Yuri’s face. 

“Yuri no- _hahahahah_ -this is not fair!” You exclaimed, attempting to weakly defend yourself against him tickling you. 

“Oh no way, I’m definitely enjoying this!”

It ended up with you underneath him, although now you decided to wrap your arms completely around his smaller frame, stopping the assault on your ticklish sides. Being the taller one in the relationship definitely paid off. 

“You have a great laugh,” Yuri said, “It’s cute.”

You looked at him with a pout, “I don’t think so, we agreed that you were definitely the cutest out of the both of us.”

“Yeah you’re right,” He agreed smugly, settling on using your chest as a pillow, “Although you don’t look too bad yourself.”

You both lay together in a comfortable silence until you broke it, “Do you wanna do something later?” 

“Are you [____] [____] asking me out,” Yuri pretended to act scandalized.

You laughed in return, but not because he was tickling you, “Well as your boyfriend, I do believe I should take you out once in a while.”

“In a while?” He asked laughing at you too.

“You should wear something nice,” You replied, giving him a chaste but loving kiss. 

In which your boyfriend only responded by wrapping his arms around your neck, deepening the kiss further. 

With how things were going, perhaps you two would end up going out tomorrow instead.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by smolgay-bean "Ahhh hi! I just read your Yuri P scenario and I love it! I was wondering if you could do another Yuri P. scenario? Where Yuri and his male s/o are play fighting and then somehow Yuri finds out that his s/o is ticklish? (He gets this big ass grin on his face lmao)"


End file.
